FFX2 in school
by Caro-Meru
Summary: Cette histoire se passe au secondaire...Tout le monde y est y compris Paine.Seulemnt Auron n'est pas au secondaire,celui-ci s'occupe de Paine qui est sa fille.L'école est à Bevelle...Lulu,Yuna,Rikku,Paine,Tidus et Wakka reste chez auron...
1. Default Chapter

**chpt1**

Cette histoire se passe au secondaire...Tout le monde y est y compris Paine.Seulemnt Auron n'est pas au secondaire,celui-ci s'occupe de Paine qui est sa fille.L'école est à Bevelle...Lulu,Yuna,Rikku,Paine,Tidus et Wakka reste chez auron...

La premiere journée d'école...

Il était 6 heure du matin quand rikku réveilla tout le monde."allez,c'est l'heure !"Dit Rikku toute exitée à l'idée de rentré en classe.

Yuna se prépara vite et descendit en courant.Paine dormait encore dur comme fer.Auron du la secouer pour la réveiller.Lorsqu'elle se leva,elle s'habilla et descendit voir les autres qui c'était tous enfin levés."Salut Dr.P"Dit Yuna et Rikku à l'unison.Paine leur fit un mince sourire puis alla se prendre une bierre."Je n'aime pas te voir boire le matin Paine"Dit Auron,La jeune femme soupira,la finit et alla à l'école.Yuna regarda Tidus du coin de il est beau pensea Yuna,Elle rougit."Bon j'y vais moi!Tu vien Rikku?"dit yuna.Rikku se leva et partie avec Yuna.Tidus les rejoignit en courant.Quant-a Wakka,il attendait la belle Lulu...

Lorsqu'elle déscendit elle était superbe!Elle porte des bottes noir au haute,une jupe longue fendue sur le côté,une chemise noire moulante.Wakka rougit sur le coup."Tu vien Lu,on devraient se dépêcher.."

Lu le rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres."ok mon beau,comment tu me trouve?"demanda Lulu.Wakka mit une de ses main sur la joue de Lu."Tu...est superbe Lulu.."dit le jeune homme en souriant.Lu pris la main de Wakka et sortie vite pour aller à l'école.Sur le chemin de l'école Wakka mit un bras autour de la taille de Lulu."Lu,ya un truc que je dois te dire.Je t'aime"Il se mit face à Lulu."Je t'aime moi aussi Wakka"Dit Lulu avant de l'embrasser.Ils durent courirent pour ne pas arrivé en retard.Ils allèrent en éduc.Lulu alla vite se changer tout comme Wakka.Presque tout le monde étaient dans se cour sauf Rikku et Paine qui était en science.Le prof d'écuc était un homme super musclé et fort.Il sourit"Bonjours a vous!Aujourd'hui,nous ferons un peu de box ensuite nous jouerons au soccer.Les garçon allez vous assoir.Les filles vont d'abord commencer.Miss Lulu contre...tien tien,miss nathasha..."Nathasha était une fille qui avait un oeil sur Wakka depuis bien du temps.Lu se prépara tout comme nath.

"Savait tu que wakka m'avait déja trippoté?"Dit nathasha en riant.Lu qui était une pro à la box la mit bien vite au sol K.O"Savait-tu que Wakka était ma proprièté et si tu lui touche...je te tue..."La jeune femme au sol se releva .Plusieur mec avait le regard braqué sur la belle Lulu.Le prof s'éparra Lulu et nath...Le cours se fini bien vite...après une bonne douche,Lulu alla se coller à Wakka puis l'embrassa tendrement devant toute la clase.Wakka mit une main sur une fesse de Lulu et l'autre dans le dos de Lu.La belle mage qui avait les bras autour du cou,rouigit un peu tout en l'embrassa tendrement.Elle carraissais la langue de Wakka avec la sienne tout en fesant des ptits bruit de contentement.

Après ce fameaux baiser,ils allèrent à leur deuxieme court,la musique...

Paine était en éduc dans se deuxieme cour.Elle adorait son prof,il est super!C'est le seul qui la laisse jouer au football avec les gars.Elle marcha en silence quand elle fonça dans un beau jeune homme.Elle faillit tomber mais le garçon la rattrappa."woo,fais attention ma jolie.."dit le jeune homme."Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!"Elle releva la tête pour voir le beau gars devant elle,les cheveux noir mi long,les yeux d'un magnifique vert."heu...salut."Paine rougit un peu..."tu va en éduc non?"demanda la jeune homme."Oui oui et toi?"demanda la jeune femme."ouep, je suis le captaine de l'équipe de foot...":)Ils marchèrent vers le local,le prof sourit en voyant Paine."Tien,si c'est pas la joueuse de foot!Comment sa va la ptite fille d'auron?"Paine soupira un peu."Très bien..."Le prof sourit à Derek."Tu vois cette fille mon grand?Elle est aussi bonne sinon plus que ton meilleur joueur!"Dit il.Paine alla se changer ey ressorti bienvite...Les jeunes femmes qui étaient dans se même cours détestait Paine...Une des pinbèches partie à rire."Regarder moi cette pauvre fille,comme elle est laide!Ses cheveux son court et gris!"Elle rigola comme sa longtemps mais quand Paine s'approcha d'eux elle se tu."Je ne suis p-t pas la fille la plus belle,mais au moin je ne suis pas comme vous et moi je n'ai pas besoin d'un gars pour me défendre parcque moi je sais me battre!"Dit la jeune femme un peu en colère.La beau jeune homme de tout à l'heure alla voir Paine."Au fais,moi c'est Derek et toi?"demanda Derek en souriant à paine."Je m'appelle Paine,heureuse de te rencontré."Elle répondit à son sourire.La dernière cloche sonna annonça le commencement des cours...

Sur l'heure du midi...

Tout le monde étaient réuni à la cafétéria.Paine avait inviter Derek qui avait dit oui tout de suite.Lu était asise collé à Wakka.Celui-ci avait son bras sur les épaules de Lulu."Qui est ce garçon?"Demanda Yuna à paine."C'est Derek,il est en éduc avec moi"Tout le monde se présenta et commença à manger tous sauf Paine."hey,ma belle!Tu ne mange pas?"demanda Derek.Paine rougit et pris une gorgée de sa bierre."non,je n'aime pas manger..."Elle lui sourit.Derek et lui tandis la moitier de son sous-marrin."allez,mange,stp!"Il lui fit un doux regard irrisistible."D'accord"La jeune femme soupira et le pris et commença à manger un peu à contre-coeur.Yuna et rikku était bouche bée."Elle dois l'aimer fort pour manger"Chuchota Rikku à Yuna.Les filles rient un peu.Tidus regardais Yuna du coin de l'oeil.Il la trouvait tellement belle!Il rougit puis se leva."Bon,j'ai une pratique de musique,le prof dit que je doit m'amélioré un peu.."Il rougit."Byebye"Il parti en courant."salut mon frère!"Dit le rouquin.Le reste du midi,nos amis parlèrent et firent plus ample connaissance avec le beau Derek.La gang se retrouva enfin tous réunis dans un même cour,Fps!

Paine était assise en arrière complètement en équipe avec Derek qui c'était épris d'elle.Yuna était avec Tidus,Lulu avec Wakka et Rikku avec Gippal.Le prof arriva,une belle jeune femme au cheveux long roux."bonjour à tous,nous allons parlez d'un sujet connu de tous,l'amour.."Dit la jeune femme en s'assoyant."Qui-a t-il de plus merveilleux que sa!Rien!"Plusieur gars rient un peu dans un coin.La femme les foudroya du regard.La prof parla de ce sujet sans arrêt,elle parla de ce qui arrivait quand on était amoureux ect..Paine rougit un peu.Derek qui en avait un peu marre de ne pouvoir rien faire du tout,mit une de ses main sur la cuisse de Paine.Jamais Paine de devenue aussi rouge!Elle le regarda timidement."Pk...tu fais..sa?"demanda Paine.Derek lui sourit d'un sourire rassurant"Je crois que je suis littéralement tomber amoureux de toi...tu est..si..spécial..."Il mit son autre main sur la joue de Paine.Yuna les regarda comme pas mal tout le monde de la classe."Il y a un problème jeune gens?Si vous voulez faire cela,allez ailleur"Dit la prof...Paine se leva et sorti du cour avec Derek qui la suivait...Paine n'eu pas le temps de sortir du cour que Derek la plaqua sauvagement dans le mur et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement tout en la caressan un peu partout..Le jeune homme arrêta un peu pour contempler Paine."Tu est si belle...tu m'attire tellement..."Paine le regarda attentivement"Tu m'attire beaucoup toi aussi..."Paine recommença à l'embrasser.Après ce deuxieme merveilleux baiser le jeune homme murmura à l'oreille de Paine."Allons chez toi..montre moi...ta chambre..."Dit le jeune homme d'un ton charmeur.Paine lui sourit."Mon père est la,mais avec un peu de chance il sera dehors..."Dit Paine en riant..Elle prit la main de Derek et l'enmena donc chez elle...

Note de l'auteur:On se demande tous ski va se passé la...

lol


	2. Chapitre

**chp2**

Paine entra silencieusement.Auron était dans la cuisine.Derek,n'arrêtait pas d'embrassé Paine dans le cou en lui caressant le ventre d'une main et un sein de l'autre.La jeune femme rougit."arrêt..mon père..est la."murmura Paine..Auron se retourna vers le jeune couple."Paine,que fais tu ici!Tu n'a pas cour?Qui est ce garçon?"Paine rougit...Je...j'ai été sortie du cour..et ce garçon..est.."Derek la coupa."Je me nomme Derek..et je..suis le petit copain de cette charmante jeune femme.."Auron soupira.."ha,très bien..." Paine et Derek montèrent donc en haut dans la chambre de paine.Derek barra la porte quand il entra.Paine alla ou son lecteur radio."Tu aime le metal?"Il fit un signe affirmatif.Paine mit donc un groupe de musique.Derek lui sourit puis lui sauta dessus.Il tombèrent sur le lit de la jeune femme.Derek embrassa la belle femme tout en la déshabillant lentement.Paine qui était réellement perversse Déshabilla Derek de son côté.Lorsqu'ils furent enfin nu,le jeune homme lécha tout le corps de Paine.La jeune femme gloussa de plaisir puis elle tassa Derek,le plaqua dans son lit et embrassa le ventre de celui-ci.Sachant ce qu'elle allait faire,il sourit."Vas y ma belle..."Paine l'écouta effectivement.Elle licha lentre-cuisse de Derek puis entrant le membre viril de celui-ci dans sa bouche et commença à le suçer rapidement.Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et mit ses main sur la tête de Paine."woow!C'est vraiment bon!"Paine carressa le torse et le ventre avec ses main.Après quelque minute, le jeune homme éjacula dans la bouche de Paine en hurlant le prénom de la jeune femme.Paine heureuse de son travaill,continua encore quelque instant.À chaque éjaculation du jeune homme,elle avala le tout.Ensuite elle arrêta et le regarda affectueusement."À mon tour de te rendre la pareil ma belle..Sa va être ta fête chérie."Dit le jeune homme souriant comme tout.Paine rougit un peu.Le jeune homme pris Paine dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit.Il l'embrassa à partir du cou jusqu'au ventre puis les cuisse.Elle alla enfin commençer son travaille.Il écarta les jambes de la belle jeune femme,rentra sa langue dans le sex de la jeune femme et y fit des jeux de langue incroyablement délicieux..Paine ferma les yeux et savoura ce momment..."Jtaime..."Elle hurla de plaisir à plusieur reprise...Le jeune homme heureux de lui rendre la pareille rit tout en lui caressa le clitoris avec sa langue douce...Woow!Comment Paine aimait sa!Elle cria et cria encore et encore...Après un interminable momment de jouissance pour Paine,le jeune homme s'arrêta et alla vite embrassé la jeune femme, sans prendre le temps de s'éssuyer la bouche.Après se baiser de passion,le jeune couple se regarda avec un regard amoureux,paine caressa les cheveux du jeune homme.Celui-ci se plaça comme il faut,écarta les jambes de la jeune femme,sy fit une place puis commença à la pénétré doucement en allant de plus en plus vite et de plus férocement...Ce fut un momment plein de jouissance et d'amour pour Paine et Derek.2 heures plus tard,ils étaient endormies dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Lulu,Wakka,Rikku,Yuna et Tidus arrivent enfin.

"Salut Auron!"Dit Rikku et Yuna en même temps.Le viel homme leur sourit en guise de Salut,Wakka et Lulu se tenaient par la main,il montèrent dans la chambre de Lulu et firent leurs devoir,alors que Tidus,Rikku et Yuna parlait de tout et de rien avec Auron...


End file.
